Oh Brother!
by Starhealer07
Summary: This is so sad, the love of the group is dead, what will the sailors do after saying goodbye to a friend? hope you like it, wanna see comments
1. The Revenge of Chaos

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and I wanted it to be from Sailor Moon since it is the anime that I most love and this story that you will read it is on my head since along time... so enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: Well as you see I don't own Sailor Moon or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter One: The Revenge of Chaos  
  
A tall beautiful woman was walking down the beach; she could feel the wet sand on her feet. The air breeze was making her hair move, that aqua colour long hair that was all curly. She was happy running up and down the beach but she stood there and looked she was alone and it got cooler and cooler and the sun was hiding making the moon go up the sky but the moon was broken in the middle, she got desperate and started running towards the sea where she thought it was the safest place but the sea was red. She kneeled and tasted it and it was blood, her eyes opened and saw a bunch of bodies on the water floating "NOOOO!!!" she screamed desperately. Michiru opened her eyes and saw herself on a bed she stood up and walked out of the room to a balcony 'It was a dream, it was only a dream' she repeated that to herself on her head while looking out at the dark night. A blonde woman dressed with a man's pyjamas got out and calling her "Michiru? Why are you up?" she waited a reply and nothing "Ok you are mad at me because I didn't wanted to play" the other woman turned "Haruka . I had a nightmare. the sea." she looked at the sea and talked with a low voice and her partner was getting worried since she haven't seen Michiru like that since the big battle with Galaxia "What has the sea? Tell me!!!" Michiru turned "Call Setsuna we are going to Tokyo it is coming" she entered the room pulling Haruka.  
  
"NO! I am late" Serena got out of her house running leaving a smoke track behind her "I am late." she ram as fast as she could and when she arrived to school the gates were close "What?" she kneels and looked for her agenda and looked what day it was "Saturday? I woke up at 8 am on a Saturday!" tears started coming out of her eyes "I have committed the number one sin of a school girl. never. wake up. early on weekends". She decided to head back home while people looked at her and started rumouring: why a girl was in her uniform on a Saturday. 'Things was a lot better before' she remembered all of her friends 'Everyone is making their dream'. After the big battle with Galaxia the Sailors started to make their dreams come true, Amy moved to Europe for a semester, Mina finally used her price at the contest she won to become a singer, Lita finally met the guy of her dreams, Rei was Rei, Setsuna moved to Hotaru's home to help Prof. Tomoe raise his daughter and Haruka and Michiru started their carriers playing the piano and violin. Serena was standing in front of her fiancée 's house and the main door opened and a tall man with black hair came out and made Serena smile "Darien" the man looked at Serena well her uniform "Serena, honey didn't your mom wash your clothes yesterday" Serena nodded her head while she cuddled on his arm "So why the uniform?" Serena looked at it "Oh! Is that I thought today was a school day, I bet it even happened to you a couple of times" Darien looked at her anxious face for a reply "Sure it's normal" at the same time on his head "Nope, never happened". "Darien I want ice-cream" she pulled Darien down the street to the nearest ice-cream shop 'And I thought things changed' said Darien on his head with a drop on his head. A figure appeared walking on the ruins what was once known as Galaxia TV 'So this is the place where Chaos was defeated' that figure had a robe on covering s/he body 'There is a lot of energy on this place' the figure disappeared.  
  
On a dark big room that had red curtains all around it with a big mirror hanging to a wall. The person with the robe appeared and took it off, it was a woman with a long blonde hair, she had dark penetrating eyes and bright red lips she bowed to the mirror "Master there is still a lot of energy left", a black cloud appeared on the mirror and started talking "Marla my sweet daughter ok darkness are you sure pieces of me is still there" the woman nodded "Yes Chaos but it is vanishing since the Silver Crystal grows it's power more and more" she looked at the mirror waiting if she would see something else that isn't clouds "I need that energy to form my new body, but oh I got a little surprise for you" the woman when se heard the word surprise she opened her eyes and jumped of exciment the mirror continued "but he is not ready, for now just go back and win something for me" Marla nodded and left the room.  
  
Darien and Serena were sitting at an ice-cream cream, he looked at Serena eating her fourth sundae "Darling, are you going to eat more ice-cream?" Serena looked seriously at her fiancée "Are you nuts?!" Darien felt a relieve "I am going to eat 6 more, I need my special 10 combo" Serena says this standing on the table holding her spoon like a sword and everyone looking at her and Darien with a big drop on his head taking out the money from his wallet. Suddenly a big explosion was heard outside and both of them, Darien and Serena , ran outside; they saw Marla with two people that looked like guards. Serena and Darien ran into the nearest alley; 'This will attract whoever has the Silver Crystal' Marla looked while the guards terrorized all the people from the street "Hold it right there!" Marla looked up and there was a woman with wings and a very colofurl clothe, it was the legendary Sailor Moon doing her legendary speech ending and poses "In the name of the moon I will punish you!". "Ha ha ha, you know I just lost a part of my life listen to that" she looked a her guards "Attack!" both of the threw a laser towards Sailor Moon but she to protect herself covered her face with her hands but a cape covered her, it was Tuxedo Mask and he makes his make love not war speech. "What is up with you guys and speeches?" she makes a sword appear and throws it at both of them. "Space Sword Blaster" a scream was heard and the sword broke into pieces in mid air, now Sailor Neptune and Uranus appeared and they said their speech of how they belong to a new era "I am really getting old so see ya" she disappears. Both guards headed jumped over both senshis but Neptune took her mirror and didn't think twice in using it "Submarine Reflection!" a body part from the guards started glowing and Tuxedo Mark threw a rose to each of them making them melt. After the fight Darien, Serena, Haruka and Michiru met "Another war is starting" said Michiru with one of Haruka's arm around her so she continued "Something big is happening so you better summon all the senshis back to Tokyo" finishing both of them turned and left, Serena looked at Darien and they didn't said a word to each other because their face described everything.  
  
"Now you saw what I went against with Galaxia on that fight, don't you?" said the mirror to Marla who was cursing and screaming like and spoil girl "Hate them and their speeches!!!" she walked down the room from one side to another kicking the first thing on her way and she stopped and looked at the mirror "And where is my gift?" the mirror started to make an evil laugh "There you go". A man walked from the back of the room, he was wearing an armour like Endymion's with a black cape, he had white hair grabbed on a pony tail and green eyes the mirror introduced him to Marla "Marla meet your new partner. Loutus"  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. The Case of Mina Aino

Chapter Two: The Case of Mina Aino  
  
"Hello and welcome back to our show today we have the newest pop singer in the Business Mina" said the interviewer on a live show making a sign for Mina to come out, Mina a long haired blonde girl came out of the curtains wearing a red leather pant with a black top she dreamed this moment since she was a child she picked the mic and started singing and dance all over stager her single while all the teens on the audience screamed their guts out. Later the song finished "Arigatou!" said Mina with a big smile on her face. She was heading back to her room to change back to her normal clothe and relax because the exciment was too much but she stopped because she heard someone clapping and she only thought it was another fan "Would you like an autograph..." the person replied "Oh please like you are as famous as me to ask you that" Mina knew that voice, he was one of the main reasons why she turned a singer "Yaten-kun!!!" she turned and hugged him leaving him breathless, not in the way of love in the way that she was hugging him to hard "Breath... bre..." Mina knew that she was hugging him til death but come on she was the guy she stalked on high-school. They went to her room "So Yaten why are you back?" said Mina while taking out her make up in front a mirror, Yaten was sitting on a couch with a bottle of soda on his hand he sipped a little and didn't reply "Same old Yaten... where are Seiya and Taiki?" he had some soda again and finally talked looking at it "They are here too... we needed to come back since we felt his pressence" Mina stopped and looked with her deep blue eyes to him 'His pressence' she said on her head "It seems you forgot who is him... Do you want to know?" she nodded very slowly "He is Chaos..." Mina felt a chill on her body remembering their last fight with Chaos on Galaxia's body "After the fight Chaos escpaed and he was to weak to find another body or to live freely in the Negaverse so he locked himself into somewhere nobody knows" he stood and looked at Mina "You have to inform this to everyone else..." Mina interrupted him and put her finger on his lips shushing him and making his face into several colours "Give me a minute to change" Mina went to the closet and picked normal clothe "Erm Mina... the TV station will kill me if they see me" mina gave a giggle "No, they won't... why are you so nervous? You are acting as you have never seen a girl" she headed to the bathroom and changed very quickly to not letting Yaten leave. Both of them headed out of the room and Yaten being a gentleman was carrying her bag "Oh Yaten how nice of you to help little poor me with that" she was happily with her arm around him 'Oooooooh the press will love this Mina Aino and Yaten Kou ex-Three Light together' Yaten just looked at Mina and her day dreaming face "People will not missunderstand this, right?" Mina had a drop running on the back of her head very nervous trying to fool Yaten "No, no, no this is innocent". They got out of the building and it was very late and Yaten being a gentleman again had to walk Mina back home since again she used the excuse she was a poor weak girl. "So Yaten tell me are the Three Lights coming back" Yaten nodded and move her face to look at her and she was looking back to his green eyes making both of them blush "Yes, we have to find a way to attract all the good energy of the Earth to protect it from Chaos" Mina stopped "This is my place" Yaten gave her back her bag "Well so this is goodbye" Mina giggled "You silly this is Good Night and see you later" hearing her angelical voice saying see you later Yaten eyes opened wide "See you later" Mina got in her house.  
  
Inside she gave a big breath and laid on the door while various things came to her head 'Yaten seemed different, he was nice' she remembered how it treated her that night 'I am gonna do it!!!' she ran out of the house hoping that Yaten wasn't to far of her house but outside she looked down the street and there was no one 'I am gonna ask him later then'. Mina was going inside when she heard some steps she turned very excited "Yaten!" but for a reply a big boomerang was heading towards her but before it could hit her she ducked and saw who was the owner of it who was in the middle of the street. "Sailor Venus show yourself already" said a female voice "What?" Mina was shocked how can she know who I am but remembered what Yaten told her about Chaos "So you wanna se me, right?" Mina took out her transformer and said those magicals words "Venus Crystal Power, Make up!" after the long transformation she was wearing her Sailor Venus fuku "I am Sailor Venus Goddess of Love and Beauty!" making her pose with her planet sign on the back. "I don't care what sailor are you since I am here to kill" the female who was wearing a short fur dress threw the boomerang again but as an reaction Mina took out her chain and hit it making the large thing loose direction. "Bad idea" she gave a high jump and landed making all the ground shake making Mina loose her balance and fall; the fur dress woman took out a knife and headed to Mina "I promise this will hurt as hell" Mina didn't know what to do she was to frighten to stand up so she closed her eyes and wished Yaten was near to save her like old times but it seemed it didn't work. After a few minutes Mina opened her eyes since nothing happened but she saw someone fighting with the mysterious woman; "Take that little brat!" the woman threw at the other human figure which Mina couldn't identify but she heard a famouse frase "Silent Wall!". It was the Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn or also known as Hotaru Tomoe when she isn't with her fuku, so the boomerang strike the wall protecting Saturn and this wall made the boomeran bounce and head back to the woman but its speed was so fast that the woman tried to get a hold of it but it headed to her neck separating her head from her body and all of her body and belongings turned into smoke. Saturn walked towards Mina and helped her up "Thank you Hotaru, how did you know I was under attack?" Hotaru didn't reply what Mina asked "You better be careful and talk with Serena" Saturn left Venus alone. Meanwhile over the ceiling of a house near where the attack took place Yaten was standing and looking down while Mina destransformed and got in her house and he was looking at her with a charming look "I never knew that Mina was so beautiful" he stood and looked away "Too bad we can't be together on the end" a fog passed throught him and when the fog left he was not there anymore.  
  
It was a cold day with snow and the classes were over, the bookworm of the class who was Japanese girl with short blue hair was carrying a bunch of books and one of them fell to the ground, she couldn't get it but someone kneeled and pass it to her "Here you go Ami" she gave a small jump because she knew that male voice "Yaten is that you" she was trying to see over the pile of bookes she was carrying to see if it was him but before she got a chance to have a glance he replied "Yes"  
  
To be Continued... 


	3. And the Maker makes Three

Chapter Three: And the Maker makes three  
  
"Mercury.!" screamed the blue sailor senshi of water, she stretched her arm and opened her hand invoking her power the power of Mercury "Aqua Rhapsody!!!" an aquatic rhapsody appeared on her hands and she started playing it sending her attack to a phage. This phage was a half face masked mad, his mask was a sad mime and he was on a black suit with a red cape covering his body from his shoulders. Mercury's attack reached his cape and all of the water bounced to the ground 'Damn, where is Yaten he said he was going to transform but he never came' said Mercury to herself on her head 'I will have to make some time' Mercury stretched both her hands and joined them "Shabon Spray!!!" bubbles were created on her hands making a type of fog so the phage can't see her so he took out her small computer and her glasses to search for his weak point. 'Where is Yaten?' she kept saying to herself, she remembered the day she had with him also the new enemy they got and all that is happening in the galaxy but when the enemy appeared he said he was to embarrassed to transform in front of her but when she appeared on the fighting scene she remembered that Yaten had transformed in front of her various times. The fog was starting to fade away and Mercury didn't get the phage week point, she was now desperate "Mademoiselle I see you" he moved his cape making five knives going towards Mercury but again since good doesn't loose she stood up and use her only attack left "Shine. Aqua. Ilusion!!!" water was created on her hand which made the sword freeze on mid air and went all over to the phage sending him to a light pole. The phage was standing up again and he was so pissed that he was created a black sphere on energy on his hands "Buh bye!!!" he threw the sphere but Amy just stood there frozen 'Is this my end? Is Mercury going to die..?' But before the sphere hit her she was carried by a figure that got her on time. She recognize the fuku but when she looked up it was Maker, she landed on top of the building and looked away down to the phage "I am a star that crossed the dark skies. Sailor Star Maker stage on!!!" doing her pose but she was cut by Mercury "Yeah phage now you will feel the senshi rave!!!" trying to imitate Maker pose but fell on her bottom. Maker jumped back down to the phage leaving Mercury up there because Maker's task was to kill the phage even if it was a human like Galaxia's phage "Mercury you must leave now!" she screamed to Mercury "I won't until you tell me where Yaten is and why haven't he appeared?!". 'Yaten?' Maker said to herself turning to Mercury so the phage took out a sword and went to stab it to Maker "Maker behind you!!!" screamed Mercury desperately when the phage was a few centimetres away from Maker which took out her star yell and turn "Star Gentle Uterus!!!" a blast of energy came out of the star and injured the phage in front of her but it turned to dust. The fight was over and Maker and Mercury looked into each other eyes "You earth senshis should not interfere on this one" Mercury looked stunned "This one what?" Maker looked surprise 'Obviously she doesn't know what I am saying' she didn't replied to Mercury and started to walk away "Wait Maker why didn't Healer come with you?" Maker stopped because the word Healer came into her head "Why are you asking about her?" the earth senshi realized she got her attention and decided to continue the chit chat "Because Yaten came to me and told me all about Chaos and when the phage started to attack he said he was going to transform someplace else" the leathered senshi stood there and decided to keep walking "Send Yaten my regards" the Paris fog covered her figure 'Send Yaten my regards? What does that suppose to mean'. Paris was once again the city of love Amy was sitting on a bench on the place that she fought as Sailor Mercury an hour ago. She decided to wait a few more minutes but a rose popped on her face "Sorry mademoiselle" she looked up to his face and it was Yaten "Not funny how you left me all alone with that phage." he looked Amy with his deep green eyes "Is that I got lost when I was turned into Healer, but at least you beat him?" Amy looked at him suspiciously "No, I got some help and save that rose for Mina I know you don't mean that" she stood up "I'll be going to Japan tomorrow" she started to walk and left Yaten with the rose on his hand 'So another senshi came? This will be interesting' he fades on mid air. Meanwhile a female figure was on top of the building 'He is back but why?' Maker was standing beside her in the light "I know we have to tell the others" both of them gave a high jump into the sky. Enough about Paris lets go back to Japan where all the fun is, it was late at night and a beautiful black haired girl was finishing to see the future of her last costumer "There Mrs. Hamasaki I promise that you will sell a lot of copies of this new cd of yours" now Rei was all alone cleaning her temple. After the big fight with Galaxia she turned quite famous with her book: I see what you don't, that talks about her premonitions and now she was one famous priest with a lot of famous clients as you can see. It was almost ten when Rei heard a knock on her door so she went and opened it "We are closed" she breath heavily since her last costumer was to blonde for her but a rose popped up on her face and she looked at the male on the other side of the door "It's you!".  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Don’t mess with Fire

Chapter Four: Don't mess with Fire  
  
"Why is he taking so long?" said Marla de blonde evil beauty that was sitting in a big couch on the room where the mirror was hanged, she was starting to get mad because no word was heard from her partner "I don't get it Loutus by now must have all the Sailors under his charms" she looked at the mirror that only showed dark clouds and lightning "He just starting Marla and he has to obstacles on the way"  
  
"Chaos is back? But how?" said Rei giving a jump from her sit "Serena won the battler against him" the idol sitting on the other side of the table told her all the story about Chaos and his new plan. Rei only looked at Yaten because he seemed different since the last time he saw him 'Weird why haven't Seiya showed up to Serena and tell her everything but he sends Yaten' Yaten just looked at her in the minute of silence so he stood up "Rei I am going" he left the room. Rei waited a few minutes and went to the entrance to see if his shoes were still there but there were no shoes. Rei went to the temple to finish the cleaning since she haven't got the chance for her weird visit 'Something isn't right in all this' she looked down and saw one of her charms on the ground and when she stood up a flame formed in front of here, both her eyes turned white and her head went back. Rei knew what this was, it was on premonition but this was the strongest ever she looked like a dead body which was stand but she was very alive and looking all those images on her head. After a few seconds she got back to normal and she heard some steps "So Serenity had to but in all this by sending you a message?" Rei knew who he was and turned "Yaten, what are you doing here you.?" he interrupted her and he didn't looked happy at all "Don't Yaten me, you know who I am" Rei took a few steps back and had her transformation pen on her hand "Yeah I know and you will not hurt Mina" she stretched her hand and yelled "Mars Crystal power, make up!!!". Rei was now the Sailor Mars "Fire Soul!" she used her weakest attack since what she was facing seemed human but Loutus only moved his hand making the fire disappear on mid air "Do that again and you will see my rage" he sent a blast of wind towards Mars blowing her to a wall. She was hurt but she had to keep fighting but Loutus started to walk away so Rei reacted and stood up "Mars!." she decided to kill this evil for once and for all "Flame Sniper!" she aimed towards Loutus sending an arrow made of fire to his back but the arrow stopped on mid air and went back to Mars but didn't hit her, it turned into a ring of fire around Mars which then formed into a fire sphere "I hope you don't mind for a little trip" the fire sphere and Loutus disappeared.  
  
Sailor Pluto was meditating in front of time door when she made a nervous face 'Loutus got Sailor Mars it is too late' she said on her head but she was not going to let that happen, she had to win Loutus since she had a hard time seeing the new future of the planet. She opened her eyes and grabbed her staff, which was the time key to the door she had to guard. She was there standing in attack pose because she knew what was going to happen next suddenly a male figure and a big fire sphere appeared "Loutus I was waiting for you. Dead Scream" she called her attack and threw it to Loutus but he disappeared and the attack hit the fireball breaking it and letting Sailor Mars free. Sailor Pluto ran to help Mars and Loutus reappeared in front of the wall since Pluto was not watching and touched the door and the door started to melt into nothing "My job is done" he vanish again leaving the two Sailors. "Mars are you ok?" asked Pluto to her fellow Sailor while helping her stand up "Pluto? Where am I?" Pluto sighed looking at the door "We are trapped in the time room" Mars looked at Pluto worried "Trapped? That means there is no.." Pluto looked back at her and finished the sentence "Way out of here and now Loutus will destroy the other sailors"  
  
"See my dear Marla" said the mirror "Loutus is doing everything right now the future is changing but not as I want." that caught the attention of the blonde girl "Why not my Lord?" she knew there was a job for her "Because in the future he becomes a powerful warrior but he will have a wife, a Sailor wife and the thing that I want is to kill all of them so you know what your job is by now, right?" she bowed "Yes my lord" she gave an evil smile 'And while I kill that future wife and seduce him to have an evil wife'  
  
Loutus reappeared on Rei's house 'Now how to make the other senshis believe Rei is safe and gone' he looked at a phone book so he grabbed it an opened into a random page that by coincidence the phone number of Lita was there so he picked the phone and dialed. On Lita's apartment she was reading a book and picked up the phone she heard a voice "Hello Rei, what's up?. a new evil? Out of Town? Rei??" she took the phone away from her ear and looked at it 'that was weird Rei is leaving town because of some new evil???'. Loutus hanged the phone 'My voice changing power worked and it is the first time I use it. dumb sailor' Loutus disappears again.  
  
'Should I knock?' a tall black haired man was standing in front of a big mansion. He was using a red suit and he had long hair with a pony tail, he knocked the door twice and saw that there was a silver sign with the last names Tenou - Kaiou written on it. A blonde woman dressed as a man opened the door and looked with rage at the man "You?" the man stood there without saying a word "What do you want Seiya?" he let himself in the house "Just some senshi matters" the blonde woman after hearing that closed the door.  
  
In another part of town two blonde girls were walking with another black haired man "Serena I am so jealous that you have Darien after all this" said one of them while the other grabbed Darien's arm very tight "Yeap, he is my prince charming" Darien blushed hearing Serena's word "Well. hehehe" he gave a nervous laugh "And Mina when do you going to show us your prince charming?" asked Serena. Yaten was walking towards the trio and Mina answered to both of them "He is my prince charming" pointing at Yaten.  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Unite

Chapter Five: Unite  
  
Seiya was in the living room sitting on a couch while Haruka and Michiru looked at him, especially Haruka since the only thing on her head was to hit his stomach. "Why did you came back?" said Haruka with her arms crossed and Seiya answered being cool as always "We came because you will need our help" Michiru was drinking some tea and left the cup on the table in front of her "So Seiya, where are the other two?" Seiya didn't respond and looked out the window "Somewhere out there".  
  
In the city both couples where at a fancy restaurant having a double date, Serena was still holding Darien's arm while Mina and Yaten blushed very frequently "Oh what a nice double date, isn't it guys?" said Serena and she felt a hit on her leg under the table "Mina why did you did that for?" Mina had no idea what Serena was talking about "It was me" whispered Darien on her year "Well next time tell me when you are going to hit me so I will be prepare" Darien just looked at her a little freaked 'I loved this girl but does she ever shut up???'. Marla was on a building looking at both couples with ten army phages with swords, she waited a few seconds "Guards go and kill those two girls" pointing at Serena and Mina.  
  
"The Princess!" said Michiru as he felt the evil presence that was going to kill Serena. Haruka and Seiya stood up also because of her reaction "Michiru what is the problem?" said her companion "Haruka we need to get to Serena or she will die" said Michiru but when she ended both girls noticed that Seiya didn't wait for Michiru to finish the sentence.  
  
Both couples were enjoying when some people started to run out of the place they were because a lot of phages came on their direction. Marla also was with the group but she was floating on mid air laughing and guiding her army. Darien grabbed Serena's hand and ran to an alley to transform. Yaten was going to leave Mina there but he carried her and gave a high jump over the building "Now you wait here I am going to find the others?" Yaten jumped again and left Mina on top of the building "Me wait? Never" she took out her transformation pen "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" Mina was now the Sailor of Beauty and Love, Sailor Venus was on scene again she got down the roof of the building and landed in front of the phage "Party is over". In the alley Darien was looking if the coast was clear and made a sign to Serena "Moon Eternal Make Up!" and Darien took out his rose to become Tuxedo Mask. Both of them got out of the alley and joined Venus. Tuxedo Mask threw two flowers to a phage but there was no effect on them "Damned!" Marla landed in front of him with a sword "On guard Tuxedo Mask" he took out his fighting stick and both of them started a fight of their own. Sailor Moon was powerless since she had no staff or tiara to kill the phages so she threw at them the first thing she saw meanwhile Venus used her powers and some kicks but this attacks were to weak.  
  
Pluto was sitting with her legs crossed on the ground trying to invoke Chronos to get out of there and she looked at Rei for a few seconds which was looking worried "You are feeling it to" said Pluto to Rei "Yes".  
  
"Love and Beauty shock!" Venus said blasting away to phages "Moon we need back up" said Venus working on another phages while they surrounded Moon and Tuxedo Mask was in a serious fight with Marla. Suddenly some fingers snaps were heard "I am a shooting star that crossed the atmosphere of this planet" Serena's eyes opened wide and everyone was looking at the female figure "Sailor Star Fighter stage on!" she jumped in front of Sailor Moon "don't worry Odango your other warrior is here" she took her star yell out "Star Serious Laser!" a blast of energy caused and explosion killing all the phages surrounding both scouts. Marla tackled down Tuxedo Mask and pointed the sword on his throat "If any of you move an inch he will die!" Marla had the attention of the three Sailors in presence "Darien. please let my Darien free and take my life" Marla looked at Sailor Moon "No problem " she ran towards her and Fighter got in the way but Marla sent Fighter flying over Tuxedo Mask. "World Shacking!" "Deep Submerge!" both attacks combined sending Marla to the ground inches away for stabbing at Serena "You better step away of our princess" said Sailor Uranus "Or there will be no mercy on you" said Neptune standing beside her "Phages kill Venus she is the main target!" said Marla with a weak angered voice standing up very slow because her recent wounds. Two phages jumped and were planning to land over Mina but a fog made them miss her and both of them melted because of electricity, the smog started to disperse and two other Sailor appeared "Bonjour my friends, Sailor Mercury is here" and the other was Sailor Jupiter "Finally a little action". All this group of Sailors started to walk towards Marla to attack her but she took off before they could get her.  
  
Marla was flying over the city and landed on top of the Tokyo Tower were someone was waiting for her "You just had to ruin my day" said Loutus "It wasn't, Chaos ordered me" said Marla looking at her wounds "Well that was the last order from him to us" she froze because of that answer "What?. And when do you think she will appear?" Loutus taped her back "She will arrive soon I sense her near and it is time for our freedom" both of them disappeared.  
  
The Sailors left the fighting spot and got together to talk about of what they knew "That Rei what?" asked Amy to Lita after hearing what Lita said "She is out of town because of some evil" "Weird" said Michiru taking all the attention of the group "Setsuna is gone too". Minutes of silence came "Well I must go" said Seiya while leaving the group "Seiya you didn't told us the information you had?" asked Haruka stopping him "Maybe another time it seems you know nothing" he answered like it was useless explaining so he left adding "Everything reveals on its own time".  
  
Marla and Loutus arrived at the Chaos chambers and both of them stood in front of the mirrors "You two messed all of my plans when I rule this galaxy I will" Chaos was interrupted by Loutus "Oh just shut up you piece of glass" he picked up two swords and gave one to Marla "Yes Chaos shut up because we are the ones that will have the Galaxy" both of them smashed the mirror at the same time leaving it to pieces "Now we make the rules around here" said Loutus and started to laugh while he steps on the broken glass.  
  
To be Continued. 


	6. Stage on!

Notes from the author: So sorry for not posting the new chapter for some time but RL didn't let me but for this month there will be a lot of new chapters, I hope, so see you all and enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six: Stage on!  
  
"God, I feel like if we have been here a month!!!" cried Rei walking from one corner to the other, if there was a corner meanwhile Setsuna was still sitting on the floor meditating "Actually we have been here a day" Rei was shocked because of Setsuna answer "Is that in here there is no time so you will feel lost" Rei putted a innocent face and got her face close to Setsuna's "So if in here there isn't anytime that means thing don't get old and if things don't get old. Now I know why you look so young!!!" she gives a jump backwards pointing to Setsuna with a victory pose and gave a hard laugh "Now I know your secret, and all this time I thought it was a cheap plastic surgery, now tell me what is your age?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow and Rei felt something evil inside her "Geez, sorry I asked?".  
  
The next morning all the inners got together at Lita's home since they didn't have a place to meet because Rei wasn't at the temple. They were discussing the new enemy and where the hell Rei was and also what did Seiya knew that didn't know, "Amy did you find Rei's location?" asked Lita while serving some tea to them "No, and the strangest thing is that my computer doesn't find her energy in the planet" she said while typing on her tiny computer "No please don't tell me she is." said Serena looking out the window with a tear going down her cheek "No because not even her body presence is found, so she must be ok in another dimension" interrupted Amy still typing "The most important thing now is that your girls stick together" said the black cat laying on Amy's shoulder while the other cat Artemis, who was a white cat, was sitting on Mina's lap "Also you should try to communicate with the outers to tell them to be also alert" "But Artemis, they are also busy with their business" both cats and all the girls got their attention to Mina "Yesterday I was on a date with Yaten" "And?" all of them asked "we kissed and he bought me a Teddy bear and then annoying fans came and we kiss in front of them and a paparazzi came and took pictures of us" and she kept talking and talking ". Then at night we went to a classical music concert and I slept and started snoring and suddenly I got woke up because Haruka started to fight with Yaten and of course she was with Michiru and seriously girls those girls need each one a man they are always together." and all of them had a big drop falling from their head and Mina kept going ". And Michiru was wearing a long pink dress and Haruka was asking Yaten were Setsuna was and." then suddenly after that sentence Luna shouted "Setsuna what?!" "Oh yeah that was the part I was going to tell you Setsuna is also gone" said Mina laughing innocently "And you can't start telling that to us?" said Artemis and after a short breath "But I wonder why are they gone and why?" Serena just looked out the window 'Rei. Setsuna. please come back.'.  
  
"Loutus where are you?" screamed Marla while sitting on a big couch on her dimension "Loutus, I swear if you don't show up I will kill personally that princess of yours" she gave an evil smile while Loutus appeared out of nowhere in front of her "So Loutus really cares for blondie" "It's only business" he said very angry looking down "So only business" she stood up and surrounded both arms around her neck and kissed him on the lips "Well this is a view of the future after she dies" Loutus was now furious and pushed her away "Get of me! Never kiss me and excuse me now I will continue my mission and I hope you don't cross my way" he disappeared and Marla stood there "Only one kiss my dear Loutus and she will be on a deep sleep" she gave a loud laugh while a bunch of smoke started to appear behind her and it was forming a female figure "Good girl Marla, I always knew that his loyal side came back to life when I brought him back to life and now he will pay for his betrayal" both woman started to laugh again.  
  
Loutus went to pick up Mina and they went on their date, after a few hours they were heading back to Mina's place "Yaten I had a great time but today you were awfully quiet" since she got no answer "Yaten I am pregnant" he stopped and fell forward hitting his face with the floor "Just kidding. I just wanted to get your attention" she said innocently while Loutus got back up again "I am sorry, today I was to quiet right?" Mina nodded while Yaten got nearer to her "I promise that on the next I will pay more attention and talk more" both of their faces got closer and closer until they lips touched. After a few seconds Mina collapsed but he grabbed his date before hitting the ground "Mina, wake up! What happened to you?" cried Loutus desperately "What a sweet picture, isn't it?" Marla stepped out of the darkness "And you almost fooled me that you didn't love her" "Marla, what did you do to her?!" three phages surrounded Loutus and Mina "You touched my lips you touched her with the curse that I putted in yours and now she is asleep and get out of there to kill her once and." suddenly they started to hear fingers snapping nearby one voice started saying "Cutting through the darkness of night" and another continued "Running through an atmosphere of freedom" and finally a third one finished "We are the three holly shooting stars" all of them looked at the top of a house and there were three females figures one with black hair that said "Sailor Star Fighter" one with brown hair that followed her partner "Sailor Star Maker" and finally the shortest with white hair "Sailor Star Healer" and their three voices ended with a sentence and with their pose "Sailor Starlights, stage on!". Loutus was stunned "Yaten.I can't believe that you are alive?" "Hello brother I am sorry to say this but those were your final words" she took out her star yell "Star Sensitive Inferno!" and directed her attack towards Loutus.  
  
To be Continued. 


	7. The Evil within

Chapter Seven: The evil within  
  
Healer's attack was heading towards Loutus but he just lifted his hand and made a crystal wall blocking the attack "So Princess Yaten turned into a Sailor. how low can royalty go this days?" and started to laugh "Well at least I am not evil like you, Fighter! Maker! Lets go!". The three sailors jumped and landed surrounding Loutus and Mina's body, but of course Marla had to intervene "Loutus lets get out of here, a phage will take care of them" Marla disappeared and Loutus after her but taking Mina with him. "Rats they took Mina away!" said Fighter hitting with her close fist one hand with another suddenly a beast in a form of a big mole jumped out of the ground, breaking it and sending the sailors very separate from each other.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?!" Marla screamed at Loutus while breaking everything that was on her way "Don't you know IT will want her?" "Wait a minute, what is IT?" Marla sensed she made a mistake telling Loutus that and a dark aura started to form around Mina's body laying on the floor. Loutus ran to her and Mina opened her eyes "Finally I am up and have a body" with those words Loutus stepped back "Chaos, leave Mina's body al" "Silence!" Mina snapped her fingers and Loutus fainted "Now Marla take good care of him" Marla nodded as a response "Just remember if he interferes with my new plans you'll die" Chaos/Mina was gone.  
  
Meanwhile on the fight scene "Star Serious Laser!" Fighter tried to shoot the big mole but her attack hit Maker, so Fighter and Maker went to aid her and the big mole appeared in front of them and started charging a energy ball inside it's mouth "Die!" a beam went in direction to them but the attack was intervened by an energy wall, "Silent Wall!" was heard when this appeared. "I am glad you got here Sailor Saturn" said Healer helping Maker to stand up "This is part of my job". The mole was furious and started to run towards them but was stopped by four female figures "World Shaking!" "Submarine Reflection!" "Supreme Thunder" "Aqua Illusion" the four attacks combined and turned the mole into dust. "Yaten, where is Mina?" asked Mercury "She was taken by Loutus" she answered looking down "What? Who is him?!" said Uranus like always loosing her control in front of the Starlights and charging herself to Healer but Jupiter grabbed her and Neptune trying to calming her down "He is my brother that was brought back to life and he took Mina away".  
  
Serena was sitting looking out her window at the moon and lots of thoughts were crossing her head "What happened for me to end like this? I was so careful taking care, well I know I am going to have Rini someday but I thought it was more in the future." "Serena, are you ok?" a voice came from the darkness of Serena's room "Mina, is that you? Aren't you on a date with Yaten?" Mina showed from the darkness "Serena, what's wrong?" Serena stood up and ran to Mina's arms and said "I am pregnant!" and gave a loud shout of sadness after that. Mina just gave an evil smile without Serena noticing "Really?"  
  
"Rei! we need to get out of here now is the time that Mina will kill Serena" said Pluto while standing "But you didn't tell me that part of the story." Pluto just grabbed her staff and held it high "Look what I saw is that Yaten's brother was brought back to life by Chaos and he started to fall in love with Mina acting as Yaten. Now Mina turned to the evil side and will kill Serena and the baby" "Wait, whoa, Serena is supposed to get pregnant of Rini after she gets married with Darien" said Rei not understanding the moment "What I never told you is that Serena had two babies, this one was born with amazing powers which he used to kill for once and for all Chaos, by this actions the high Gods were afraid this kid was going to have much greater power than them in the future and will try to overthrown them, so they asked Chronos to take this child and banish it from this time and space, so we need to stop Mina because Serena will survive whatever she will do to her but the baby won't. And then Chaos will not be defeated and the future will be all screwed" Rei nodded and grabbed Pluto's staff "I still don't get why a kid has to born to defeat the greatest evil and be punished" both of their bodies dissolved into a rain of stars.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. The Death of Venus

Chapter Eight: The Death of Venus  
  
"Oh Mina!" said Serena with tears going down her face "I don't know what to do" hearing this Mina stepped forward "Princess there is always a way out... like death" "Yeah, death but then in the dead world I won't eat candies" Serena snapped out of her sad moment "Death? Princess? Mina what type of sick joke is this" she turns and sees Mina with a knife in one hand and an energy ball in her other hand "Well Princess Serena is time to say bye" she throw the energy ball at Serena when suddenly a portal opened between them dissolving the energy ball and two female figures stepped out "I am the warrior of the planet of fire, Sailor Mars back in action" "I come from a dark land covered with the shadows of time, Sailor Pluto" Mina just smiled "Now this is a real battle!" she snapped her fingers and the four figures disappeared.  
  
Marla was sitting quietly in the evil dimension where she lived but she felt a small shock passing through her thoughts "Loutus we have to go, now!" Loutus appeared before her "What happened?".  
  
In a ruined place what once know as Galaxia TV the four females appeared "Now you will all be doomed" Sailor Mars and Pluto stepped in front of Serena protecting her "Serena we can stop her, so go!" yelled Rei "Ready Sailor Pluto?" her partner nodded "Death Scream" Pluto's attack went directly to Mina but she stopped making a dark force field around her "Hahahaha! I killed all you sailors once I can do it again" the force field surrounding her formed into an enormous blast heading towards both sailors and Serena, who didn't get the message of get out of there. The blast reached them and a big explosion occurred which could be seen from far away; Mina waited for the dust of the impact to disappear but she saw that nothing was left of her victims, not even a single dust.  
  
Two women were walking down the park with a little girl and suddenly they heard the impact of the explosion "Haruka papa, what was that?" asked little Hotaru to her elder "I don't know but we must go and check that out, right Michiru?" she asked to the curly haired girl beside her "I always let you lead" she winks.  
  
Meanwhile at the other part of the city Amy and Lita were walking down the street because they didn't have anywhere to go alongside where Luna and Artemis and they also heard the explosion "Luna what was that?" asked the blue haired girl "Yeah, there hasn't been an explosion like that since..." "... Galaxia attack" finished Luna looking back at Lita, who didn't have a nice face since she was saying something smart in front of Amy but couldn't finish, Artemis then intervened "Lita, Amy transform and head to the ruins of Galaxia TV since that thing came from there".  
  
"Damn, where are you hiding?" said Mina looking around the place destroying each place they could possibly be hiding "Don't make me furious", then she heard some finger snapping from behind her 'So you three decided to intervene too' "So the mighty Starlights are back lets see how you will feel this" without even forcing anything she made big peaces of construction material left over float and threw them towards the Starlights. When Mina thought she hurt them she closes her eyes and opened them seeing that the three sailors were in front of her with Pluto, Mars and of course Moon "Poor Chaos you are still too slow for us..." said Healer "... also you never did get us..." said Maker "... and you will never have us" finished Fighter the three of them use each of their attack and sent Mina flying to the floor.  
  
Loutus and Marla showed up and saw their leader hurt "Chaos are you ok?" said Marla helping Mina up meanwhile Loutus was looking at his sister looking at him very furious then he looked down "Phages!" like a hundred phages formed around the Sailors "Make sure you kill all of them" he turned and helped Marla to recover Chaos. "Dead Scream" "Mars... Flame Sniper!" "Star Serious Laser!" "Star Gentle Uterus!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!" were heard several times but the phages seemed to never end and Sailor Moon couldn't do anything since she lost her staff with Galaxia but out of nowhere new powers where heard being invoked "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Mercury... Aqua Rhapsody!" "Jupiter... Oak Evolution!" and also "Silent Wall" which protected the sailors and also Moon was fool of joy "My love I am here for you" it was no other that Tuxedo Mask, all of them were working together and minutes passed leaving the way out of phages then all of the sailors where in front of Mina and the other two and Moon stepped forward "Leave our friends body or you will..." Serena stopped when she noticed there was a black force field covering all the ground once known as Galaxia TV "I told you all you won't mess with me again!" she sent a blast sending all the sailors away.  
  
Loutus saw how his sister was hurt but felt defenceless 'Yaten, I know you can hear me' was sending a telepathic message to Healer which was on the floor with all the Sailors 'There is a way to kill Chaos out of Mina's body, Pluto and Mars know the way'. Healer must have got the message because she then stood up and woke up some sailors, and then everyone was up and run to hide on the back of a big rock. "So my brother told me how to stop her" said Healer "Why should we believe him?" a rude Uranus asked "Uranus she is right, I know how" Pluto faced Moon "Mercury, Mars, Moon and Healer will be here planning everything with me the rest of you try to distract Chaos" all of them nodded.  
  
"I am tired of waiting I will go there and pulverise them by myself" Marla and Loutus just stayed there since they knew what happened if they stepped her way, "Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus screamed jumping over Mina with her sword but before even touching her she was sent flying, then Lita tried to be the hero using some kick boxing but her fate was the same as Uranus, Neptune and Saturn showed in front of Mina but before doing something they were beaten up with a single hand movement. Maker and Fighter ran as a shooting star and grabbed both her arms giving chance to Tuxedo Mask to use is magical fighting stick but she was to powerful for the three of them. All of them were defeated and grouped in the floor "Now for the final stage of all of you..." "Wait!" screamed Mars taking out one of her spirit ofuga "Evil spirit be gone" she ran to paste that paper on Mina's forehead but she couldn't do a thing without the "Time Stop!" a small clock formed around Mina not letting her move and Mars reached her putting the paper. "Now Moon is your ti..." said Pluto disappearing. "Chaos!" said Marla and Loutus being stopped by Healer and Mercury. Then Sailor Moon appeared with the Silver Crystal on her hand "Now leave Mina for once" she held the crystal up high 'Please mom let this gift you sent me with your power take evil away from her' the crystal was shinning like never before and all that energy was going up the sky destroying the black force field and all the energy came back down to Mina.  
  
"Nooooooo!" a black thing shadow came out of Mina's body and the whole place stayed bright for a while. After all this happened everyone was literally on the floor Moon with the last drop of strength on her walked towards Mina "Mina, are you ok?" she didn't get any answer "Mina?" Mars walked over to Moon "Sorry but we didn't want to tell you that Mina was going to die after this". 


End file.
